


The Angel of Heaven (Whouffaldi)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, whouffaldi, whouffaldi au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways." - Psalm 91:11</p><p>Angels of Heaven, are the protectors and defenders of human kind from darkness and evil. When an angel is bound to protect a certain human on Earth, falling in love with a human is a forbidden thing. Except for the angel Clara Oswald, who secretly fell in love with the human she has to protect—John Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing my very first Angel Whouffaldi AU fic and Clara as an Angel of Heaven. 
> 
> WARNING: In this fic, angels and demons exist. The Angels, Archangels of God, and the Fallen Angel whom we know as Lucifer will all play a role in this fic. Religious and Demonic references are present in this story.  
> \--  
> Follow me on Tumblr: the3claras.tumblr.com

Clara stared down below with awe, watching such beautiful view of Earth. She could barely see what’s happening down there—humans, and their everyday lives. “Enough of the staring, Clara Oswald. Today, I will be giving you your mission.” Came a voice of a woman, startling Clara. Her head turns to look where the voice was coming from and lead out a smile. “I would be glad to do my mission with all my heart, Evangeline.”

The young-looking blond haired archangel smiled at Clara warmly and submissively waved a hand on the cloudy floor, causing it to shift in a different place. “In 3 days, you have to save your fellow human and swear to protect it at all costs.” The image morphs into a handsome curly haired man who is almost in his mid-20s. “This is John Smith. Planned to kill himself by letting a car run over him. Now, Clara. Listen to me carefully. You know your job already, but keep in mind of the rules since this is going to be your mission. ”

Clara’s eyes stared adoringly at the man, studying his stunning features. She admired how handsome he looked but wondered how he sounded when he talked. In 3 days, she gets to meet him and save him before he gets himself killed. “John Smith.” She nodded, darting her eyes to Evangeline. “How old is he?”

“24 years old. Currently having family problems in which he prayed for it to stop. He didn’t give up in praying, but eventually gave up. So 3 days, Clara. You’re on it.”

“Did my sister get her mission already?”

“Oh, Claire? Yes, she went ahead today Clara. Enjoy your break.” Evangeline patted her shoulder gently before flying away. Clara glanced at the image of John for one last time. “I’ll see you in 3 days, John. But after I have saved you, it’s part of the rules I’m not allowed to reveal myself to you... " Her lips curled into an adorable pout.

Clara turned away, which caused the image on the floor to switch back on Earth. She spread out her wings behind her, flying to her own compartment with her thoughts rambling about John Smith.

* * *

 

_The 3rd Day_

Clara flies down to Earth, her wings flying behind her gracefully. When she spotted a closed corner on the street, she landed there gently and changed into her human form. Her wings closed and emitted a golden dust as it vanished. Her white robe switched to another type of clothing. Clara looked down at herself, studying her clothes. She noticed she was wearing a white dress with a collar, embroidered with golden flower patterns. Whenever angels try to change in their human form, they get to choose what to wear by concentrating on it and depending on the situation just for them to blend in the human society. She started walking in her boots with her ponytail bouncing behind her as she was heading to the place where John was about to be hit by a car.

When Clara reached the other side of the street, she sees John walking in the middle of the road slowly. A fast, rushing car was about to him but Clara immediately lunged at him, her arms enveloping his body and settled him aside on the street. The speeding car brush past other cars, causing the other cars to blow their horn at it. The people in the street stopped walking, startled by the sudden phenomenon that occurred. John’s eyes fluttered open, meeting chocolate brown ones before him. Clara’s figure was on top of him, still hugging his lean body. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice full of concern. “What were _you_ doing out there?! You’re getting yourself killed.”

John didn’t know how to react whether he would get really mad at her or just simply stare at the beautiful woman who was still lying against him. “I—ugh… Would you mind to get up first, ma’am?” he asked kindly, his brogue Scottish accent swimming in her ears. Clara’s cheeks furiously blushed as she got up steadily. The way his voice sounded made her melt like chocolate. She never met any Scottish man in her life. Clara stuck a hand out to him, a gesture of helping him up.

John gratefully accepted her hand, getting up on his own feet. Clara had to look at up him, noticing how tall he was. “Ma’am, you—I…” he stammered, his cheeks flushing. “I don’t know what to say but you tried to save my life.” He cautiously looked around in his surroundings, realizing the people continued walking. When he turned to the woman who just saved his life, she was already gone. John’s eyes searched for any signs of her, but he felt hopeless.

Instead, he walks away with his head down. “I was about to get myself killed but from the moment you saved me and I saw you, it changed my life. I will never forget this day.” John muttered under his breath, noticing a white feather on the ground and picked it up. He turned it over on his palm, further studying it. After a while, he shook his head and pocketed the unusual looking feather from his hand then walked away. “We shall meet again, my _savior_. To me, you are like a guardian angel.”

* * *

Clara hid in the street where she came from, her heart racing while panting softly. She glanced at John whom she saw walking away. She didn’t mean to leave him like that but the fact that there were rules of angels, she couldn’t reveal herself to the human she has to protect—in which she finds it painful and unfair. Something in her mind was telling her that she will come back for him someday; wanting an opportunity to see him again—just for once.

She raised her arms up in the air, in a graceful move. Her clothes crumbled into gold dust and was now wearing her white robe. The style of her hair wasn’t tied already but now loose on her shoulders. Clara’s wings spread behind her and glanced, studying her huge wings. It barely looked heavy, but for her it was feather light. Angels had their wings look heavy, though it is light for them to fly better. Clara was prepared, doing her stance and fly up in the sky abruptly. Whenever angels are in their angel form, they are invisible to humans. Flying amidst the clouds, Clara happily twirled, causing the clouds to create a whirl. Once she was at the topmost, she could see the sunset and the sky mixed with pink and sky blue. Her lips formed into a smile at the sight of it and went for it.

Clara’s wings spread wide behind her as she spread her arms, letting the wind brush against her face with her mid-length hair flying behind her. “Follow the sunset, and you’ll find your home.” She said to herself, remembering the words from her deceased mother, Ellie. The thought of her mother made her sad but when she found the golden gates that opened for her, that thought went away. Clara’s presence was welcomed as the gates opened and entered, heading to the Great Hall to meet the archangel, chief Evangeline.

“Chief Evangeline! I did my missio—” Clara was cut off in a midsentence when she saw her twin sister, being reprimanded by the archangel. Her wings slowed down, stopping in her tracks with her eyes wide.

“ _Claire_ Oswald, look what have you done?! You have revealed yourself to your assigned human and having affairs? You even know that is against the rules we have provided?” Evangeline roared angrily at Claire, who was in a verge of tears. Clara rushed in between them, managing the proximity. “Please, stop. Tell me what’s happening and what did my sister do?”

“Stop with your kindness, Clara. That doesn’t work for me at _all_.” Claire gave her sister a cold look, their eyes meeting for a moment with a spark of electricity. Clara could barely see the hatred, pain and anger in her eyes. Claire always thinks it was a competition between her and Clara of who’s the best. She hated her own sister because she is loved, adored and appreciated. Claire secretly had an erratic nature, in which the other angels have disliked her.

“Clara, I’m sorry.” Evangeline reached out for Clara gingerly but she backed away. She glared at the archangel, tears forming in those doe-eyes like her sister’s. “You’re going to punish her?” her voice cracked.

“Clara, you know the consequences. And she is beyond the extremities of the rules. Your sister has to be _banished_ from Heaven and can never return.”

Those painful words had strucked Clara, her gaze falling to her sister whose expression was bitter. Both of them were twisted copies, and the difference between them is Claire’s long wavy hair. “I never did like it here in Heaven, working or being an angel at all.” Clara’s anger fumed up, causing her to slap Claire’s cheek. Claire was taken aback by the sudden action and slowly glanced at Clara, along with a mischievous smirk. She placed a hand on the affected area, swollen from Clara’s slap.

“Oh, Clara. You think you’re always clever.”

“How _dare_ you tell such thing like that?! You were born an angel, to protect humanity from evil and you just—”

“Oh, Clara, Clara, Clara. Enough with little your drama.” Claire stated in a sing song voice, crossing her arms under her chest. “ _Enough_ with this nonsense!” Evangeline exclaimed, her voice echoing through the Great Hall. “Clara, go to your compartment now! And you, Claire, we aren’t done yet here.”

“Bye bye, Clara. Off you go.” Claire gave her sister a mocking pout, batting her eyelashes. Clara grunted at her childishness, glancing at Evangeline one last time before flying away to her own compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 up! :) I'm flattered by the comments and kudos! Thank you very much and enjoy the chapter! xx

Starting from that day, Clara never saw her sister again. Since she was devastated by it, Evangeline had given her a break to relax and get back to work in after several days. Clara went to Earth, wanting her mind to wander off for a moment. She decided to work in a bakery and in Heaven, baking was one of her hobbies. To claim the job, there was a job opening for her and if the judges liked her recipe, she would get in for free. And there she baked a soufflé and miraculously got a job in Earth—well, part time job.

Her co-workers loved her sweet and charming personality, even the customers who bought in the bakery. She was at the counter, waiting for any customer to enter the shop. But something caught the corner of her eyes. There was this familiar man who entered the shop, wearing leather jacket and jeans. His eyes wandered around the shop, searching for a seat but decided to purchase something from the counter.

Clara’s cheeks turns into a deep shade of scarlet and gulped in nervously. When he got nearer, he leaned against the counter and looked up at the menu, not bothering to pay attention of the cashier in front. “Sir, would you like to try our soufflé? Here’s a free taste.” She claimed the pan of new baked soufflé with a fork and offered it to him.

“No thanks but I can—” His blue eyes met those familiar chocolate brown ones which stared back at him. “I—uhm… Yes, sure. I want to try your soufflé.” He grabbed the fork, scooping a part of the soufflé and ate it. His face suddenly lighted up, eating more of the soufflé. “Did you make this soufflé?”

“Yes, I did bake it. I’m a soufflé girl after all.”

Clara heard a bell and felt a pat on her shoulder, her co-worker Kendra was smiling at her softly. “Clara, time’s up. You’re on break now.” The brunette nodded in agreement, taking her apron off, settling it on the rack and got off with a brown paper bag. The man by the counter followed her direction, noticing she got a seat. He quickly follows after her, standing by the table. “Mind if I sit with you?”

She lifted her head up, warmly smiling at the man along with a nod. “Not at all.” The man returned the kind gesture, sitting at the opposite chair as he clasped her hands over the table. “So, soufflé girl, I guess your hobby is baking?”

“Yes, baking is my thing. I learned it from my mother.” Clara glanced at the counter, seeing Kendra take the half eaten soufflé away, then back at the man she was talking to. “Aren’t you supposed to order something, Mr.?”

“You… You remind me of someone who saved me 2 weeks ago from an incident.” He ignored her statement.

Her heart began to pound in her chest but internally encountered to calm down. “What happened?”

“It was stupid of me to kill myself by getting a car run over me and this pretty woman saved my life but I never saw her again. I never knew who she was but how I wished I would see her again.” His eyes studied her attractive features—her catchy eyes, her button nose and kissable lips. He blinked at her for a few times and Clara noticed he was in a sort of daze.

“If you think I’m that woman, I’m sorry but that’s _not_ me.” Clara wanted to internally curse herself in saying that. And what was worse is she is taking to the human she was protecting. She just actually broke a rule—discreetly. His reverie broke, blinking rapidly at her and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

She opens the paper bag, bringing out her crispy French toast. “No, it’s alright.” Clara took a big bite on her toast while looking at him. “Pretty for a soufflé girl.” He grinned at her, making Clara melt inside. That smile of his was putting her in an abyss, carried away by the compliment.

“Thanks. And, just call me Clara.” she replied, swallowing her munched toast. “And you are?”

“The name’s John Smith. Pleased to meet you, Clara.” He stuck a hand out and Clara warmly accepted it. Once she felt her hand against his, she felt butterflies in her stomach. It stopped when he took his hand away. “Clara, do you mind to come with me for coffee? My treat.”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Clara isn’t fond of coffee and it would be rude if she would decline it. John stood up from his seat, with Clara following after him. Before she made her way out of the bakery, she told Kendra and went off with John to the coffee shop together.

* * *

Claire wakes up, amidst the burning fire and sound of growling creatures. She struggled to get up and her lips escaped a soft cry, feeling the excruciating pain on her back. Glancing, she saw her wings that turned dark grey. Some parts of her wings had its feathers falling off, and has open wounds and cuts. Claire howled in pain, getting up at her own feet. She didn’t have the ability to fly at the moment, because of her injured wings. Looking around, she could see dark figures with pointy horns and red eyes that seemed to make her feel they wanted to eat her. But she wasn’t harmed by it but could hear evil laughs around her.

It wasn’t any hallucination, but it was happening around her. Her eyes are still transfixed on the dark figure and shape shifted to a form of an angel with fire blazing behind. Still in a hazy state, Claire blinks for multiple times to get her vision better. The figure isn’t bother burning in the flames and it approached her, getting close. She backed away, falling and frantically breathed. “No, stay away from me.”

When it got really closer, she revealed a dashing man with dark brown hair and black eyes that later switched to brown like hers. “Well, what a surprise.” He spoke, smirking down at the helpless angel before him. “Another fallen angel like me. Welcome to Hell, sweetheart.” His eyes gleamed at her with mischievousness and evil. Claire tried to move away from him but one of his fellow demons had blocked her up. The demons pulled her up, making her stand on her own legs.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Heaven, serving God and watching those pesky and rubbish humans of Earth?” He asked, with such bitterness in his tone. Claire could depict he had a cruel attitude, but he had the looks which is distracting for her. She didn’t concentrate on that to distract herself but the fact that he’s talking to her, Claire replied. “I fell from Heaven. I hate that place. I hated my job and my life. I don’t want being an angel for I have betrayed my own kind.”

Claire looked up at him and met those devilish brown eyes of his. “You are Lucifer, a former archangel of Heaven.” Lucifer smirked, crossing his arms under his chest as his wings idly move behind him. “Correct. Lucifer it is. And you seemed to come to the right place, milady.”

“I just descended from Heaven, and I’m feeling weak. _Help_ me.” Claire pleaded, her body feeling weak and with less energy.

Lucifer scoffed at her, along with a disgusted laugh. “What makes you think I will help you?”

“I swear, I have decided to be on your side, against Heaven and my own kind… Help me…” She fell on the ground, unconscious. Lucifer eyed on the female fallen angel before him and his demons went to his side, waiting for any command he would give. “Let me handle this.” He submissively swatted his hand at the demon and it flew away back to its place.

He squatted, slowly putting a hand on Claire’s cheek and brushed his fingers against it. Her skin, it was smooth but had wounds and bleeding cuts, including her wings. Lucifer had realized he pitied the poor angel, in which he decided to take her. He picked up the unconscious figure of Claire in his arms and walked through the flames, deciding to nurse her in his chamber.

As Claire wakes up, he sees the red-eyed demon but showed no fear. She heard it bawl and Lucifer came in. The demon that was watching over went out and left them in peace. “Feeling better in Hell, fallen angel?” Claire gets up, noticing she was in a room and on the bed. All the things in the room were all red, even the bed she was lying on. She craned her head up to look at Lucifer better, along with a weak smile. “A little bit but yes, feeling better. And just call me Claire.”

“Ah, _Claire_.” Lucifer stood by the bedside, looking down at her. “What a lovely name you have.” Claire just scoffed and it, crossing her arms. “You know flattery doesn’t work on me, Lucifer.” The man just rolled his eyes, sighing. “It was a compliment, Claire… Besides, I have never seen such beautiful face before like yours. Your eyes are very catchy.”

“Enough with that.” Claire slyly smiled up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. Lucifer smirked at her, not wanting to break the eye contact. “What made you decide to stay here in Hell? Do you want to be with me, dear Claire?”

“I have decided to turn my back on them, Lucifer. And yes, I want to be on your side if you want to hear that again.” A smirk crept up her lips and Lucifer gazed at her for a moment, sharing an evil smile with her. “What a _bad_ girl you are, Claire.” He huskily murmured, shaking his head. Claire didn’t know what to respond to him and just broke the gaze, biting her lip in.

“Maybe, I am.” She muttered under her breath. “I heard you, Claire.” Lucifer cupped her chin, facing her to him. Those devilish warm brown eyes, met her chocolate ones. His touch was electrifying for her, and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t know Lucifer was getting more of a touchy person. “Now, once you’re feeling better, you’ll have your own chamber dear fallen angel.”

“I didn’t know that you are kind.”

Lucifer chuckled and scoffed at her statement. “It’s _not_ kindness, Claire. It’s an implication that you now belong here. Welcome to Hell.” He walked away, heading for the door but Claire spoke again. “Really? Do I belong here?”

It made him pause by the door way, but did not bother respond. Instead, he just mischievously smiled to himself and left her behind. Claire just watched him left and sunk in the comfy pillows he provided her earlier.

“Lucifer, you _devilish_ bastard.”

* * *

Clara’s break was for an hour and 30 minutes so she had no problem in spending a little of her time with John. Though, she never forgot about the rules in her place—never talk and reveal yourself to your assigned human; strictly no having affairs. That’s how Claire was banished from Heaven and little did Clara know that she didn’t hear from her sister or just showed up. It made her worry if she was safe, despite of her sister’s cold and bitter attitude.

Clara isn’t missing this moment, happening right before her. Talking to her assigned human who’s about to treat her coffee. “What’s this coffee, John?” she asked, after taking a little sip of her hot coffee. “Got you a Caramel Macchiato. Good, isn’t it?” John flashed her a smile, drinking from his own cup. “I’m sure you’re the best baker in that bakery shop. Very talented. I think, I’m starting to love soufflés.”

That statement made her cheeks flush. Shyly, she tucked a strand behind her ear. “Thank you.” John gazed at her for a moment, but when Clara looked up at him, he suddenly looked away.

“Would you mind telling me about yourself, John?”

“Photography, playing the guitar and painting are my hobbies. I’m from Scotland… Well, I’m a medical student from the University, and I’m going to be a Doctor. Though, I’ve been having family problems that I just wanted to kill myself, until this certain woman saved my life. She made a _great_ impact in my life, and I found hope again. My family problems are fixed and there’s no conflict anymore. Oh gosh, someday I'd marry _that_ woman.”

“Good life... Never lose your hope and faith in God. God is good.” Clara said, blowing her coffee and sipped. John placed his cup on the table, clasping his hands together along with a grin on his face. “Of course. I learned on how not to lose my hope and faith in him. I know he always listens to my prayers. I get my blessings and I always thank him.”

“That’s nice to hear, John.”

“How about you, Clara? Would you mind telling me about yourself?”

“Oh, I’m just a baker. Nothing special.” She gulped, her cheeks flushing.

“What?” John raised a brow. “Nothing special from a _pretty_ woman like you?” Clara was flattered by him but the fact that she has no choice is to dodge his questions. Her deepest secret can’t be divulged to this certain human being that she is an angel of Heaven, and his protector. Not like that. Clara would be punished if she told him. Hi, nice to meet you. _I’m Clara. Your guardian angel from Heaven and your protector. And I find you so attractive. And did you say you'll marry me?_

“No, really. I’m just a baker. There’s nothing special about me. I’m just a _boring_ woman.”

“I don’t think so. You’re not boring, Clara… Clara who?”

“ _Oswald_. Clara Oswald.”

“Right then, Clara Oswald. Can I ask you something?”

Clara internally sighed in relief, the subject had changed quickly. No more questions from him about herself. But she notices, he was looking at her intently with those blue eyes. “Yes, what is it John?” she entertained, her voice showing full of concern.

“I need a model for my photography. Can you be my model, Clara? I have different subjects every month so do you mind?” John offered a light smile, hoping she would accept it. Clara clearly thought about his request, and she didn’t want to make him feel bad. She was rather hesitant at it, in making her decisions. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He was waiting... Just waiting for her response. _Fingers crossed. Please say yes._

“Of course, I’d love to. Tomorrow is my day off. I have my free time.”

“Great. Let’s meet here in the coffee shop at lunch tomorrow. We’re going on trip to the beach. I’ll be driving, and it’s 4 hours away. A photoshoot during sunset is the best.”

“Okay, that’ll be great.” Clara glanced at the nearby clock. She only had 10 minutes left, and she’s back to work. “Uhm, John. I have to go back to the bakery. I only have 10 minutes left.” She grabbed her coffee, standing up and John did the same thing. “I’m bringing you there. Off we go.”

When they got back to the bakery, John and Clara paused by the side of the entrance. “So, see you tomorrow?” he smirked at her. She wanted to pinch herself whether she was dreaming because his smile just got her carried away. “Yeah, tomorrow. 12 pm. Coffee shop.” John hugged her tiny frame, and didn’t care how short she was. He finds her height cute. Clara, on the other hand, was taken aback by the sudden contact. His perfume overwhelmed her angelic senses—he smells good.

John released her from the hug, waving at her and walked away. Clara placed a hand on the handle of the door but still watched him. She was in a sort of haze until a customer pulled the same door she was holding onto. Clara almost stumbled and blushed in embarrassment as she squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally copied the wrong chapter and I can't help myself it was already midnight when I updated (OH MY GOD I CANT EVEN). The other parts were mixed and were not organized. Sorry for that but now, I had everything sorted out now so enjoy the chapter!

Clara was quite worried that she only had several days left to spend time on Earth. After, she would go back up in Heaven and do her usual job. She finally had her own apartment on Earth, and it’s a good place to stay in. Not even a single human noticed she was different, but her beauty catches everyone’s attention. At 7 pm, the bakery was already closing and Clara was cleaning the counter with a damp cloth. Kendra, her co-worker, was sitting on the chair while watching her friend.

“Who’s that man you’re with? Someone special?” Kendra grinned at her and Clara softly smiled to herself and shook her head. “Just a friend. Even at first, I seemed to trust him. I could even see that he trusts me too. By just looking in his eyes.”

Kendra swooned, teasing her. “Ohhh. Someone’s probably has a crush on that man.” Clara chuckles, placing the damp cloth on the bucket and washed her hands on the sink. “Oh, stop it you Kendra. He’s _not_ my crush.”

“Says the one who is lying right now.”

Clara just gave up on Kendra teasing. Her friend was definitely right. She just didn’t admit that she had a huge crush on John. “Okay, okay. Fine. Yes, I admit it. I have a crush on him.” She wipes her hands on her apron that was now damp and removed it, hanging it on the rack.

“You know, soufflé girl, don’t be afraid to admit it. You don’t even know that he has a crush on you too. And my, you two look sweet together. You both look like a couple, walking out of those doors.”

“Wait, did you just say—”

“Yes, I did Clara. Now, c’mon, no time for arguing. We gotta catch the bus.” Kendra warned, getting up from her seat and Clara rushes out of the counter. Once they had the bakery securely locked, Clara and Kendra waited outside for a bus.

“I almost forgot. I’ll be meeting my best friends in the diner.” Kendra hugs Clara before leaving her behind. “Take care on the way home! See yah!” Clara waves at her, later turning away and sighed. Her hand dropped to her side and patiently waited for the bus to come. The street she was in had many people walking and she felt safe that there were still people rather than a few.

Clara was zoning out, her eyes wandering around. Her thoughts were swirling around her, even deeply thinking about her plans. At the corner of her eye, something had distracted her. There was a bright yellow light, shining on her which made her look at that direction. She could see a blue 1962 Corvette parked nearby her, and a man stepping out of it.

“John!” Clara called out, surprised to see him after a long day. “Clara!” John grinned at her, walking up to her. “I know the bakery closes at 7 so, do you want me to bring you home?” he says, twirling the keys on his finger.

“I—ugh… Are you sure?”

“Yes, there’s no problem about that Clara. So, shall we go?” He approached his car, patting it. “This is my car. It’s called TARDIS. A gift from my Dad. And it surely awaits you so let’s go.” John gets in the car and the engines start to roar. Clara liked the sound of his engine, smooth and classy. “I like it.” She complimented, opening the door and sat on the front seat. “And there’s no--”

“It’s convertible, Clara. No worries. Got it customized. Lead me the way.”

* * *

“Tea?” Clara asks, opening the door of her flat. John nodded, softly smiling and entered after her. He closes the door behind him and turns to Clara who went to the kitchen to heat up the kettle. “What a _long_ day.” She sighs out loud, throwing her keys lazily on the coffee table and sits on the couch. She pats the space next to her and John sits there, feeling a bit shy.

“So, how was your day?” Clara asks, fixing her eyes on him. John turns to gaze at her. “Well, I’ve been doing some paintings lately. And you? How’s work?” Her lips pursed and lead out a loud sigh. “Tiring, actually.. There was this kid who threw his chocolate cupcake on my apron and the mother got mad.”

“Kids. They’re just really like that.” John uncomfortably shifts, placing it on the armrest. He notices that Clara was already laying down, her legs and feet bound together, barely touching the floor. “Clara, you can rest your feet on my lap. It’s alright.” She hesitated at first, but slowly lifted her feet up to rest it on his lap. John places a hand on her leg, reassuring her that it’s fine. “It’s okay.”

“Thanks,” Clara yawned, her eyes closing shut. She couldn’t help herself since she is very tired. John watches her actions carefully, and pities her. Oh, Clara. Poor woman who’s very tired after work. “Clara?” he softly murmurs, studying her face. No response. Clara was fast asleep, dozing off already and the kettle starts to boil. John pushes her feet aside gently on the couch and gets up, heading to the kitchen and switched the stove off. He wasn’t interested to drink tea already since Clara’s asleep.

“Clara? Wake up.” John whispers, shaking her arm lightly. Again, no response. He could just hear her breathing and see her sleeping soundly. John found himself again staring at the beautiful woman who was asleep before him. His eyes wandered on her face, to her eyes, nose and down to her lips. He could imagine how her lips would feel against his in a chaste kiss.

Gingerly, he placed a hand on her cheek with his thumb stroking it. Her skin was so smooth as a rose. Clara whimpered, a sign that she was comfortable at the contact. “Let’s put you to bed.” John carried her figure cautiously, and brought her to her own room. He takes off her shoes and tucks her in bed, placing the duvet over her. Clara softly smiled to herself, even more comfortable with the sheets over her.

John just silently smiled at Clara upon leaving her behind and locked the door when he left. Tomorrow was surely going to be a big day.

* * *

Clara sits on the flat surface near the window with her mug of tea in hand, watching the street. Vehicles and taxi­s passed by, shops were opening and there were some of the citizens already walking around. Around 7:30 am was the time Clara woke up and remembered she will go out before 12 to meet John at the coffee shop. Last night, it was quite vague for her to remember. But she felt him carry her and tuck her in bed. _Must’ve been John_. She thought. Clara would just thank him later.

John was already awake that time, unable to go back to sleep. He stared up at his ceiling for a few moments before rolling out of bed to get himself a cup of coffee. He has an unfinished painting in his living room, covered with a white cloth. John pulls it off, gazing at the painting lovingly—Clara. It was a painting of her. _Exactly_ her. The shape of her features were perfect in the painting. He hadn’t painted it on full body but only until the shoulder blades. The brush strokes were gentle, smooth and flowy. It took him hours to get it right, and he seemed to be happy of his own work.

The painting showed a beautiful portrait of Clara smiling, as if she was beaming at John. Every time he sees that smile just melted him. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. It took him moments staring at the portrait, his eyes concentrating on her lips. He had been dreaming about it, and only kept it to himself. John didn’t want to show how much he is fond of Clara, or even telling her that he likes her.

He had so many doubts that Clara doesn’t like him back at all or what. He wanted everything under control, not wanting to scare Clara away because he simply likes her. John was on the first stage of being friends and sometimes his mind wanders in established relationships. He never had a girlfriend before, not even a single one. John was far more focused in his studies, but he wanted something else to give time to aside from school.

Running a hand through his hair, he sips from his coffee and later covers the painting again with a sigh. “Clara, you have no idea how much I admire you.”

 

Clara was able to decide of her clothing for the photoshoot. She twirled in front of the mirror, her flowy light pink dress gracefully flies. Perfect. If it would be a bit windy in the beach, the shoot would be very stunning. Staring into the mirror suddenly made her frown, seeing her twisted copy on the mirror—Claire. Clara suddenly remembered her sister upon seeing her own reflection on the mirror. Same height, gorgeous brown eyes and what made her look different was the long brown curly locks that was about until her ribcage. The dress looked differently on the reflection, a red dress with the same style as Clara’s.

The reflection mirrored Clara’s movement but upon touching the mirror, she could see Claire devilishly smiling at her and the mirror cracked. Clara shrieked to her surprise, shaking her head and sees the mirror again with her own reflection. “Someone’s got a date.” A voice came behind her, causing her to turn her around. It was Claire, wearing a red bodycon dress that exposed her curves. Clara knitted her brows angrily, lunging at her sister. “Claire! You brat!”

Claire dodges her hit, laughing. “Oh, Clara. You should know how much I’m enjoying being evil.” Her sister’s eyes widened in surprise, horrified to hear that from Claire. “You… You joined the Devil… Lucifer?” she froze for a moment.

“Lucifer? Yes, of course. He’s such a _bastard_ but I tell you what, he will make you feel like you belong in Hell when you join him. It’s very fun.”

“Joining the dark side isn’t fun, Claire!” Clara snapped at her sister bitterly, her eyes turning gold and returned back to brown. “You betrayed me. You betrayed the angels and God. How _dare_ you turn your back on us!”

“It’s a good feeling, Clara. Being evil is good. Join me, Clara and we’ll be evil together. You and me.” Claire coaxed, playfully twirling her brown locks with her fingers. “Don’t you like that? Sisters being evil together, against Heaven and all God’s creations?” she walked up to Clara, glaring at her.

“No. Not a chance. I _will_ never join you, Claire.” Clara looked at her, eyes ablaze with anger. “Then so be it. Be the same rubbish angel of Heaven.” Claire received a slap from Clara on the cheek, and turned her head slowly to her. “That’s it, my dear _twin_ sister. Soon, I’m going to bring you down and create chaos with Lucifer. You will regret this, Clara.” Claire hissed in pain, placing a hand on her affected cheek. The pain was stinging and it made her wince.

Clara just furiously stared at her sister until Claire gave her a smirk and vanished into burning flames. Her breathing started to become ragged, as she lunged at the mirror and punched it. The glass shattered more, resulting a bruise on her knuckles. She sucked in a breath, carefully cradling her bruised knuckles to herself. Clara cursed to herself, heading to the kitchen to get some ice for her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Before 12, Clara patiently waited outside the coffee shop for John. Once she saw the familiar blue Corvette, her lips formed into a smile upon seeing John. “Afternoon. Ready, Clara?” He flashes her a grin, putting on his Ray Ban. Clara nodded, entering the car as she held her own bag. “You look lovely today. Excited for the photoshoot?” John asked her, driving off and Clara glances at him. “Yeah, I know it’ll be fun with you.” She chirped happily and received a kind smile from him. “Just let me know if you need something or what, okay? I’ll get it right up to you.”

“Of course, thank you John.”

“My pleasure, Clara.”

During the 4 hour drive, John and Clara exchanged stories until they arrived in the beach. John parks at the beach, setting the car aside and glances at Clara who was fast asleep. Her bob hair was covering her face and John reaches for it, brushing the strands off her face. Clara suddenly wakes up, shaking her head with eyes wide. “Okay, what next?” she suddenly said, making John chuckle softly.

“Clara, we’re here already.”

The brunette curiously looks around her, subconsciously smiling and gets off the car. Her sandals met the warmth of the sand and walks to the shore with John following after her. He brought along is Nikon DSLR, the strap slinging around his shoulder. The wind was blowing, making Clara’s dress gracefully fly behind her as she walked towards the shore. The foamy waves splashed on her feet, Clara flinched at the contact.

She squealed and laughed, glancing down at her feet. There were a few clicks she heard, realizing John was already taking pictures of her. “Ready, Clara? Strike any pose that you can do. Be natural. You’re going to do great.” Clara continued enjoying herself with the sunset behind her. Her features were absolutely stunning, even with the sunset as her background.

The wind blows again as Clara was carried away like she felt herself flying up in the clouds. Her eyes closed, with arms wide, feeling the sea breeze. The dress smoothly flows, like the gentle waves of the sea. John lowered his camera down, watching her with such awe. Her beautiful features were truly striking, making him pause for a moment to watch her. When he saw Clara open her eyes, he quickly puts the camera back up again to his eye, seeing through the viewfinder. The trance was broken, coming back from a deep abyss of his thoughts.

She runs to the waves and John takes more shots, watching her from the camera’s viewfinder. Clara runs a hand through her hair, quite messed up by the wind. In John eyes, she was perfect in little every way. “Clara, you really look like an _angel_.” He blurted out. The brunette was startled by the sudden compliment and gazes up at him, cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“You just look stunning, Clara. I swear.”

“Thank you.” Clara walked up to him, as John’s heart started to pound on his chest. She grabs his hand and beamed, her eyes gleaming with wonder. “Let’s just enjoy this okay? I mean, look at this beautiful creation John. Don’t you think nature’s beautiful?”

“Of course I do think nature’s beautiful, Clara. But not just that, even _people_.” John’s eyes locked with Clara’s for a moment, trying to imply his statement to her. He wanted to let her know, even from the moment he met her. Clara’s fingers linked through his, pulling him and John lets himself get maneuvered by her. They both sit on the warm sand, watching the sun that was about to set. John found himself blushing at the contact of her fingers when she pulled him. He didn’t bother link his fingers to hers, and was nervous about it.

“I’ve rarely went to the beach.” John began, absentmindedly staring at the orange sun. Clara nods, responding to him kindly. “I suggest you should go out more often, John. There’s so much things you’d appreciate in nature. Like the beach. Isn’t it breathtaking to watch the sunset, feel the sea breeze and let yourself be carried away by the view?”

“I agree with that, Clara. Thank you.”

Then there was silence. Silence that kept them apart. Clara was indeed right—being carried away by the view. The only that they could hear was the splash of waves, birds up in the sky and felt the breeze that smells like salt. The sun was almost down, merely getting dark already. The pair watches till the sun has finally set. With a sigh, Clara rests her head on John’s shoulder.

John’s breath hitched, reluctantly putting an arm around her shoulder. Clara had this utmost security with his arm around her like he would protect her from anything—even though it was her job to protect him. “Clara, we’d better go.”

“Go? Aren’t you even tired from driving? Shouldn’t you take a nap?”

“No need, Clara. That’s for later.” He takes his arm off her and Clara gets up with him, heading back to the car.

* * *

Nightfall came, and John brought Clara to a restaurant. He treated her dinner which seemed to be very sweet of him to do for her. They left the restaurant around 10 in the evening and brought Clara to her flat. “Sure you can do it on your own? I’ll wait till you get in then I’ll leave.” John glances at Clara, reassuring her that she’s safe. Knowing that going home very late at night was dangerous for a woman like her, John would make sure Clara gets home safely to her flat.

“You can come if you want.” Clara smiled sweetly, getting out the car. John gets out too and walked with her by her side. Once they got to the door, Clara turns back to him. “Thanks for the day. I really enjoyed it. And your treat too. I appreciate it, John.” Her cheeks visibly flushed. John chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Well, don’t mention it Clara. So… Goodnight to you. See you when I see you.” Clara moves closer to him, leaning over to his face. John’s heart pounded on his chest, intensely feeling the nervousness surge through him. What was she going to do? The brunette kisses his cheek and pulls away, shyly smiling at him. “Goodnight and take care on the way home.”

“Sweet dreams, Clara. Thank you.” The pair shared another smile and Clara gets in her flat, closing the door gently. Quickly, she ran to her room, squealing and smiling stupendously to herself while clutching the pillow tightly. She wobbled her legs on the bed vigorously, more high-pitched squeals and happily rolling on the bed.

“Yes! Woooo! YESSS!” John happily dances out of the building, not believing what just happened to him. Clara just kissed his cheek for the first time, making him the happiest man on Earth. And little did he know, Clara just heard him from her window. It even made her smile more, hugging the pillow in her arms and burying her face on it.

At that night, they just realized both of them are actually crazy about a thing called falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaassss! Have more fluff! You're welcome! <3

The bakery shop wherein Clara’s work was closed due to renovation. There was no work for her and instead, spends her day with John in his house. John shows his paintings, artworks, and his photographs that were framed. Clara was interested by the things he had showed her and noticed a painting covered by a cloth. “What’s that? Is that a painting?” she walked towards it curiously and John hastily blocks her way. “No. It’s not yet finished actually. Don’t look at it.”

“Why? You think it’s hideous that you don’t want to show me?” Clara laughs and walks away, sitting back on the couch again. John sighed in relief, glad that she didn’t touch and check the unfinished painting out. “Well, not hideous. I’m also shy to show it, even though I’m not done with it.” He scratched his head.

“Show it to me sometime when you’re done. Looking forward to see it soon.”

“Thanks.”

“No prob.”

“Clara, can I ask you something?” John sits beside her, his hand accidentally brushing against hers and pulled it away. Clara giggled as she looked up at him, smiling. “What is it?”

“Wanna go for dinner tonight then drinks at the club? What do you say?”

Clara wanted to have dinner with him but the fact about having drinks in the club? She have never done that in her entire life. Wine was one of her favorite drinks but other alcoholic beverages? _Never_. John may have tried tequilas, vodkas or even champagnes and Clara isn’t familiar of those drinks. But there was nothing wrong in trying, even for the first time.

The angel agreed without any deliberation, hoping not to regret any of it. Surely, it would be a whole new experience for her. Her life in Heaven is different from Earth. She learned and witnessed what humans do in their everyday lives, gaining more information for her to know how to blend in normally.

7 pm was the dinner date at an Italian restaurant and Clara made up an excuse for her to go home to her own flat. John had offered her a ride and brought her there. She thanked him and soon left her behind, now on her own. Clara decided to wear a simple red dress for her dinner with John, knowing it would catch his attention. She had noticed the way he acted around her, his attitude and actions, just made her fall in love with him more.

Before 7, John had fetched Clara in her flat and together went to the restaurant they were going to eat in. It was a romantic one and Clara didn’t expect it at all. He escorted her to their table—a private one and sat on their chairs, facing each other. “You look lovely.” John shyly compliments her and Clara smiled, tucking a strand behind her ear. “Why thank you.”

“So, can we go out again tomorrow?”

“I’m afraid not, John. I’m sorry.” Clara saw him frown and could read his emotion through his eyes. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking?” He met her eyes, sadness surging in his heart. It was too painful to hear that from her, most especially that he likes her.

“I’m leaving in 2 days and I don’t even know when I’m coming back.”

That shot him like a cold pail of water. How long would he wait to see her again? John didn’t want Clara to leave and most especially their bond is very strong with each other. He showed how much he deeply cared for this woman, most especially that he’s in love with her. “Clara…” he stammered, taking her hand from the table and held it. “Please. Just stay. I mean, I’ve never met a woman like you before. And so far, you seem to be important to me.”

“What do you mean?” He felt her hand respond to his touch, their fingers brushing. Clara was holding his hand too, watching him with her eyes full of curiosity. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, knowing he felt the same way as hers. “I hope I’m not going to fast here, Clara. Because… If I just say it, I have the feeling you’d be afraid to go near me because I’ve said it.” John’s eyes were stinging with tears and tried to hold them in.

“Enlighten me. I’m here to listen. I promise, I won’t react violently.” There he heard her gentle voice, soothing him a bit. John swallowed and open his mouth to speak. “Clara, I’ve never had an amazing friend like you.” Those words were spoken to her as he looks at her intently with those blue eyes of his. His hand moved close to Clara’s hand, placing his hand on top of hers. Clara flinched, glancing at the contact of his hand against hers and into his eyes.

Looking into his eyes made Clara’s heart skip a beat. She loved the color of his eyes which were blue as the ocean’s. “You’re worth spending the time, Clara.” His thumb strokes the back of her hand and Clara responds by overlapping his hand with hers. “I’m glad that I met you, John. You’re an amazing person. And someday, you’re going to find that woman who saved you from that incident…”

John flashed her a smile and lead out a little laugh. “Well, if I’d meet that woman again, I’m going to court her and _marry_ her because I want her to be my one and only for the rest of my life.” Clara felt herself melting inside after hearing those words from him. John had really no clue it was Clara all along—who saved him from that day. She had the urge to tell him it was her, her heart screaming that it was _really_ her. But Clara just couldn’t. No matter how painful it was to bear, there are _rules_ she just have to follow.

“I see.” Clara simply said, wearing a small smile. Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter had served their food, causing their hands to separate from the table. John and Clara ate their food together without any word, still flustered by the conversation they had.

\--

The left the restaurant at 9, heading to a bar. The bouncers of the bar were eyeing on Clara up and down, whistling at her. John gives them a death glare, implying that they don’t even lay a finger on them. When they entered, there were flashing lights, loud music, chatters and even loud howls. The club was pretty crowded and they had to make it through the bar where the bartender was. John orders a cocktail for them and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Clara was left behind, sitting by the high chairs awkwardly.

A tall, dashing man approaches her, giving a lopsided smile. “Hey babe, feeling lonely that you need company?” He leans on the counter as he held his glass. Clara looks up at him, feeling slightly uneasy. “I’m actually with someone else.” She replied. The man just chuckles and looks at the crowd then back to Clara. “And why would that ‘someone else’ leave you behind?” he moves close to Clara, placing an arm around her. She immediately tries to get rid of him and the man looks at her with disappointment. “What’s the matter babe? Feeling shy? Don’t be.” Clara knew she couldn’t trust this man and just looks at him in disgust. “I’m not feeling shy.” She claims her own cocktail and sips from it while glaring at him. The man just sniffles and seductively smiled at her. “You know, drinking that while looking at me just really turns me on.”

Clara ignores him and tries to get away but he stops her, blocking her way. “Going somewhere babe? Want to come over in my place and hang out? For the night?” Then she sees John approaching her, while wearing an uncomfortable expression. The man looks at the direction she was looking at, spotting the man she was staring at. “Oh, so you’re looking for another guy and just ditch me?”

John places an arm around her waist, pulling Clara as their lips met. To his surprise, Clara responded by placing an arm around his neck. The man that was bugging Clara, walks away from them, annoyed by the sudden appearance of John. When they parted, Clara was softly panting and stared at John with her eyes wide. John’s cheeks flushed, flustered. “Sorry. That was sudden. You were having an awkward situation with that guy there.” He glanced back, spotting the man on one of the couches trying to mingle with the girls that he seemed to go along.

In between their conversation with the girls, the man gazes at John in a mean way and John turns away to look at Clara who he can see her blushing furiously. “Clara, I’m sorry.”

Clara nods slowly, biting her lip in and guided him back to the bar. The two had a couple of drinks, slightly getting tipsy. John beckons her to the dance floor and they danced together. She wasn’t feeling quite comfortable at first but started to sway her hips, dancing. The effect on the alcohol on her puts her in a daze while looking around. John wasn’t there anymore, probably went amidst the cheering crowd.

She spots a strange man who seemed to be unusual in the club, his eyes fixated on her. Surely, there was something wrong. He heads to the backdoor and Clara stumbles into the crowd, following him curiously. Clara opens the door and frantically searches for the man she was just following moments ago. Something was really odd and the man wasn’t even there at all. She takes a look around but just enclosed with a metal gate and on the corner was a dumpster where all the trash were.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist and quickly turned her head and hits the stranger with her elbow. The stranger howled in pain and growled, with his eyes turning red. Clara backed away, horrified by it. The human flesh of the stranger began to tear apart, transforming into a demon. She fumbles her dress and pulls out a dagger that shone on her hand.

“You demon! You must’ve been following me!”

“You must die!” Hissed the demon, flying to her and Clara ducks, slicing a part of the demon with her dagger. The demon lead out another growl, its leg had an open wound with black blood dripping. It glares at Clara with those piercing red eyes and attempted to attack her. The creature scratches Clara’s arm but she dodges it and stabbed the demon’s leg. “What do you want from me?!” she shrieked angrily at the demon that was stunned by her. Instead of the demon replying, it vigorously flies to her and knocked her down on the ground then scratched her arm.

Clara sucked in a breath to the pain and struggles to get up. When the demon moved closer to her, she aims the demon’s chest with it and throws it. The dagger penetrates through the demon’s chest, with bright light illuminating from it and crumbled into dust, including Clara’s weapon. Getting up, she heads back inside the club and spots a drunk John by the bar. “John, I think it’s time to go home.”

\--

“Easy.” Clara says, guiding John to the door of his house. John was absolutely tipsy and his legs were wobbly. He hands her the key and Clara opens the door, closes it behind her with her foot. She leads him upstairs in his bedroom. “Oh no, you’ve drank so much alcohol.” She sighed. John sloppily gave her a smile. “Well, I’m intoxicated. I’m sorry, Clara.” he almost stumbled by the door to his bedroom but Clara supports him. “You’re heavier than you look.”

“What a compliment.” He laughs, making Clara softly smile to herself.

“It’s been a great night and I just had to make sure you’re home safe. Thanks for the treat, John. Now that you’re home, I should better be going.” Clara maneuvered him to the bed, letting him sit as she stands before him. John carefully sits on his humongous bed, gazing up at her. “Clara, please stay.” He grabs both of her hands, giving them a light squeeze. She looked down at him, blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Stay. Just stay for the night, Clara. Please. I beg you. Stay with me.”

Clara wasn’t sure what to answer. After violating the rules she was supposed to follow, she is stuck in a situation wherein she would stay with her assigned human and probably sleep with him. There was a hint of reluctance in her eyes and John looks at her, pleading. “Please? I mean we won’t sleep together. I’d just let you sleep on my bed then I’ll be there by the couch.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll stay here.” Smirking, she lets her hands slip off from his. “I’ll fetch you some tea. Okay? Be right back.” Clara turns away, storming off the bedroom with her cheeks feeling slightly hot.

John sighs out loud, running a hand through his hair and buried his face on his palms. He had this headache, like his head was being squished. It was a mistake in drinking too much but he was able to enjoy himself. Also hoping that Clara enjoyed too. Standing up from his bed, John approaches his closet to get his white shirt and new pair of boxers.

He goes to the edge of the bed, slowly takes off his shirt while wincing from the pain of his head. “Okay, I’ve got you some tea and—” Clara was cut off in a midsentence, her jaw dropped at sight of John’s abs. She paused by the door, silently watching taking his shirt off. His body was lean, he had perfect muscly abs and a little bit of chest hair. She found herself in a dreamy state and later was interrupted by his voice.

“Clara?” John turns his head to her direction, his shirt stuck on his shoulders. “Could you help me out? My shirt’s stuck.” Clara’s hand trembled while holding the tea. She quickly placed it on top of the dresser and helps John put his shirt down. Her eyes wandered down again on his abs when she placed his shirt down.

“If you’re wondering, I’ve been working out. Every morning when I wake up. Push-ups, jogging and sit ups.” John lifts up his shirt, exposing his abs and looked at her intently, trying to say she could touch it. Clara hesitantly placed a hand on his abs, feeling his muscle. “It’s amazing.” She hastily retrieved her hand, as her cheeks were turning into a deep shade of scarlet. He just did not let her touch his abs. it was unbelievable for her.

“And Clara, I’m sorry about the kiss way back in the bar. You were awkward with that guy honestly. You weren’t comfortable so I had to do something.” He takes off his jeans, causing Clara to turn around. John changes into his new boxers, grabbed his used clothes and threw it in the hamper inside his bathroom.

“Are you done now? You didn’t tell me you were going to change.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

John grabs a pillow and a blanket from his closet and settles on the couch. “You couldn’t sleep in that pretty dress. I have a new shirt there in my closet. You can have it.” He layed on the couch, pulling the blanket over him. Clara gets the shirt and heads to the bathroom to change. Wearing his shirt was too big for her that it reached above her knees. But there was a feeling that she belonged to him while wearing his shirt. It smelled like him, and the scent filled up her nose.

Stepping out of the bathroom, John eyes on her up and down then smiled. “You look great while wearing my shirt.” Clara blushed again at his statement. She’s accepting it; the fact that’s he’s even slightly drunk. She’s very sure he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.

“Nonsense.” Clara laughs, tucking herself in his bed. John gets off the couch with his pillow and lays next to Clara. “I don’t feel comfortable there.” She held her breath when she felt him next to her. “I—uhm… Goodnight.” She softly said, noticing John slowly drifting to sleep. There was no reply but he responded by wrapping an arm around Clara. That made her breath hitch but felt safe with him. “Thank you.” Clara slowly blinked, her eyes closing and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be meeting another character I added in the story :) Enjoy the chapter! <3

Lucifer violently thrashes all the things on the table, causing the demons to flinch in surprise. “I did not fulfill what Claire told me! You see, your sibling died because of this angel of Heaven. I should’ve sent more of you, my fellow demons. But you have failed me and I have failed her. I’m absolutely sure she’s not impressed!” his voice roared, throwing a cup of wine onto the ground as the flames around him grew.

He panted heavily, with his eyes ablaze with anger. Lucifer was about to transform in his devil form but he suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His labored breathing slowed down, while changing back to his human form. Turning his head, Claire was softly smiling at him while their eyes locked. Lucifer began to feel calm at her touch, seeing her claim his hands. “It’s alright.” Was all she told him. The angry expression on his face softened and was now mirroring a gentle warm smile.

Claire never knew she would see his soft side, knowing he always had an erratic, arrogant and evil nature. The way she looked at him wasn’t an enemy, but a friend who seems to understand him better than himself. “Aren’t you crossed with me?” Lucifer huffed, and Claire immediately shook her head in response. “I’m not mad at you because you have failed me. But you know, I appreciate the effort you did for me, Lucifer. Don’t lose your temper on that. Like what I told you, it’s fine.” Her fingers gingerly brushed against his and smiled at him again before walking away, back to her chamber.

Lucifer’s eyes lingered on her, watching her walk away with a content smile. He doubted that Claire would be crossed at him, after failing the task that one of his demons would do. “So tell me about that sister of yours, Claire.”

The brunette stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to his direction. “Oh, that’s easy. I can tell everything about her. In fact, I hated my twin sister ever since.” Claire walks up to him, arms crossing under her chest with a brow raised. “Tell me about it.” Lucifer looked down at her, despite the height difference.

“Clara is loved by everyone in Heaven because of her attitude and her beauty. I was too, but apparently I was jealous because she had more attention than me. All angels started to hate me because of my bitterness towards Clara and that, they stay with her more often than me. I felt unwanted, decided to betray them and God and here I am, staying in Hell with you.” Claire shrugged and felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“Did you really mean that one, Claire? You really wanted to stay here… With me?”

“There’s no place I’d go to. And besides, I don’t work in Heaven anymore.”

“You’re always welcome here, Claire. Always.”

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 

John stretches out, feeling the bed empty. His eyes fluttered open, immediately searching for Clara. “Clara?” he called out. Nothing. There was no response. Getting up, his head was throbbing with pain. He didn’t mind that and just proceeded down the stairs to check. Then she saw her there near the masterpiece he’s supposed to finish.

John stared at her wide eyed, his heart pounding on his chest. “Did you actually paint me?” Clara noticed his presence, turning to his direction. “Is this me?” He gulped and nodded, being honest with her. “I’m sorry. I’m not being a creep or what, Clara. Honestly, you catch my attention. I don’t wanna go fast but I think I like you.”

He saw how her eyes widened and looked back at the unfinished painting of her portrait. “I understand.” Clara simply said, putting the cloth over the painting and stood up from the chair. She walked up to him, crossing her arms under her chest. “I’m going to miss you.” Those brown eyes were fixated on his blue ones, full of sadness. She only had 1 day left in Earth before leaving her fellow assigned human, whom she met personally in which she wasn’t supposed to.

“I’m going back to the University in 2 weeks. Going to attend lectures again and stuff. Well, that’s college life but hey, I’ll miss you too my dear friend.” John place a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her sadly. “You’re an amazing friend and I didn’t expect we could be friends that fast. I seemed to trust you, even when we first met… I’ll see you soon, okay? Just keep in touch.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

“But when can I see you again, Clara? I don’t even know when you’ll come back. Maybe it’ll be quite a long time? Or when you come back, I’ve already graduated.” John shrugged. Clara bit her lip in, finding a way to send a message when to come back. Her face suddenly lighted up, having an idea which made John look bemused. “What is it?”

“I’ll be sending you a letter here at your house to let you know I’m coming. Is that fine with you?” Clara managed a smile, hoping it would light his mood up despite that he knows she’s leaving. He mirrors her expression, but the smile was wider. “I’m glad with that one. Thank you, Clara.” John pulls her from a hug and Clara instantly hugs him back with no hesitation. “I have to get home by the way. I’ve got things to fix.”

He releases her and scratched his head. “I can drive you to your flat.” Clara didn’t expect he would do something like that for her. It was a kind offer that she couldn’t even turn over. John laughs, patting her arm but Clara suddenly winced. His expression changed, worried to see her like that. “Oh, I’m so sorry Clara. Do you have a wound there?” He tries to roll up the sleeve but Clara moved back, shaking her head.

“It’s nothing, I swear. Just a scratch. I was scratching my arm and it seems I’ve done it too much but it’s fine. It feels like it’s burning though.”

“I have cream to soothe that out in the bathroom. But are you sure you don’t want?”

“It’s fine, I promise. When I get home, I just gotta have a wash before applying the cream. And I have in my flat. No worries.”

* * *

 

Clara stayed under the shower for several minutes now, staring down at the scratch of the demon from last night. Touching it, she sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to go back to Heaven and have this healed. Her thoughts wandered back to John, thinking how she would see him again. Up there in Heaven, she could watch him throughout but seeing him personally? That was definitely the problem.

Switching off the shower, she steps out and dries herself. Clara carefully dabs the towel on her swollen wound, careful not to apply pressure for it would hurt more. She then gets changed and headed back to her room but surprised by then sudden appearance of her twin, sitting on the bed while studying her nails.

“Well, I guess I’m not the only one breaking the rules of Heaven hmm?” Claire stood up, fixating her eyes on Clara’s, doe-like eyes meeting. “What’s the name of your dear human? Oh, is he your boyfriend Clara? Oh dear, if the news will be spread around and _if_ Evangeline knew what you’re doing, you’re going to be in big trouble I tell you.”

“I was permitted to spend my time wherever I like, Claire. Don’t you ever dare interfere with the plans I want to do. You’re not the boss of me, and I’m independent enough to make my choices. Get it?” Clara defended sharply, knitting her eyebrows together. Claire huffed, smirking and went near her but maintained the proximity between them.

“I’ve sent a fellow friend last night in the bar. Too bad he died because of this angel of Heaven.”

Clara’s eyes widened and glared at her, eyes ablaze. “ _You_!” she pointed a finger at Claire. “You’re the culprit! Okay then,” She sniffled, rolling her eyes and her gaze fell back on Claire. “You want to play a game? Then I’ll show you how it’s played!” Angrily, he lunged at Claire and brought out a spare dagger from the nearest drawer and brandished it to her.

Claire was taken aback at the sudden action and fell on the floor with Clara pinning her down. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Clara hissed, slightly pushing the dagger to her throat. “Stay out of my way, Claire. If you would do something rubbish like your demons would like to attack me, I’ll make sure they all die. And, if you dare try to hurt my assigned human in any way, better watch out. You have to go through me first.”

“Oh, I’m scared.” Claire said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. She pushed Clara away, causing her to fall back and stumble on the floor. “Forget it! Just see, Clara. I will avenge you. I will kill your assigned human.” Claire gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and vanished into flames.

Clara was breathing heavily on the corner, knowing that she should watch John often even when she’s up in Heaven. The fact that Claire had threatened in killing John, in which she hopefully Claire wouldn’t find him, is a thing she has to be alert with. If John dies, Clara will be reprimanded for it. Standing up, she angrily throws the dagger to the closet and penetrated through the wood.

Clara isn’t the type of woman who should be messed with. She may be a beautiful, attractive and sweet angel but tends to be very scary if she’s angry, most especially to the things and people she cares about.

* * *

At night, Clara decided to visit Heaven. Cherubs, archangels and angels greeted her kindly and Evangeline, the chief in charge of her, was surprised that she’s early to be back for a day. She made an excuse because she just visited and to see her friends. Walking past the Great Hall, Clara sees her red head friend Amy and calls out for her attention. Amy walks up to her Clara, hugging her and Clara immediately pulled her, heading to her compartment.

“Whoah! Where’s the fire? Clara, why are you in a rush? And my, it’s good to see you too.” Amy said, closing the golden door behind her and sits with Clara on the bed. “I know that look. Tell me about it.”

“Oh dear gosh, I think I’m in love with a mortal and my sister visited me twice, creating a fuss. I’ve attacked her a few hours ago with my dagger. I’ve lost my temper that I created a hole on my closet’s door in my flat. There’s a lot of things that happened on Earth, I swear.” Clara panted and Amy pats her back gently to calm her down. But her friend’s facial expression was shocked to hear everything she said.

“What? Falling in love with a mortal? Clara, you know that’s not allowed. And physical contact too. Have you gone bonkers? If chief Evangeline knew what you’re doing, she’d be crossed with you and you get your punishment. And hopefully, you don’t be like Claire.”

“Amelia, I know the consequences but isn’t it right to have physical contact with your assigned human to let them know you’re guarding them no matter what instead of secretly watching over them? I’ve heard stories that these assigned humans try to speak to their guardian angels by praying and asking for guidance. Isn’t it supposed to be like that? It’s not rules, Amy. It’s being unfair.” Clara began to sob, tears welling up her eyes. Amy sighed, stroking her back up and down. She had the point, in which Amy seemed to agree with her.

“I don’t know but hey, I think you’re quite right. But Clara, I’m scared if something happens to you. So far you’re the closest friend I have here on Heaven and I trust you. All the secrets were shared together is only between us and I promise not to divulge anything okay? I tell you what, have you seen my assigned human?”

“No, I haven’t. What’s he like?”

“His name is Rory Williams. I’ve met him once, just like you did with yours. He’s a sweet guy. And you know, you’re not the only one who’s doing the same thing as I’m doing.” Amy flashed her a little smile, making Clara smirk and pulled her for a hug.

“Thanks, Amy. I knew you can be an amazing secret keeper and a best friend. You’re amazing.”

“Oh, Clara. Likewise.” Amy laughs softly, hugging her friend back. “Only between you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short but the next one will be a little longer. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :) If you have any thoughts about a character in this story, feel free to comment below. I would be very glad to read them xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting for an update of this fic and finally here it is! I'm sorry. I've been busy and I don't think I can regularly update like I used to. And I have to aim for a good mark since it's my last grading in school. I hope you understand, and please, enjoy this chapter I uploaded for you all. Thanks for showing your love and support by leaving kudos and your wonderful comments! I look forward to it! :) xx

“Clara! I’m glad you came to visit! Please, come in.” John warmly welcomed Clara’s presence, letting her enter and closes the door. Clara beamed at him, giving him a hug. “It’s good to see you too. I just thought of spending my time with you.”

“Well, that’s very nice of you Clara. Come, have a seat.” John pats the free space on the couch. Clara nodded and sits beside him. “So, you’ll be back in the University right?” she asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

“Apparently yes, I will go back to the Uni. It’s great to see my friends again after a long break… Clara, there’s something I’d like to give you.” John reaches out the pocket of his jeans, rummaging something. Clara stared at him, guessing on what it was. She had no clue what it was until he showed a box and opened it, revealing a wings necklace.

“I’ve got this for you because my impression of you was an angel. Wear this at all times and you will never forget our friendship, even though you are far away from me. Clara, I feel very close to you even we’ve seen each other a few times. I feel like you are connected to me because of our friendship.” John lets Clara turn away and puts her hair up to wear the necklace around her neck. The gold necklace gleamed before her eyes and she holds it, flattered by his gift.

“I can’t say how much I’d thank you for this, John. I’m grateful for it. Thank you so much.” Clara faces him and kissed his cheek. John began to feel that his cheeks were flushing and hot from the unexpecting action she did. She just kissed his cheek—for the second time.

“You’re welcome. You deserve it… Since you’re going to leave tomorrow, I want you to enjoy this last day. I’m taking you to an amusement park.” He shows the key to his car, grinning at her. Clara mirrored his expression, excited to go to the amusement park. She hasn’t been to an amusement park before since she lived in Heaven all her life.

“Seems you’re excited. And it’s my treat. Let’s go.”

\--

“Oh my stars.” Clara covers her mouth, muffling her laugh and giggles. John watches her reaction with amusement, but mostly strucked by her beauty. He sees the necklace on her chest, sparkling in the bright lights of the park. Her eyes wandered around, seeing some booths, foodstands and the attractions everywhere. “Let’s go there!” Clara grabs John’s hand, their finger interlocking and lets her maneuver him to the foodstand.

John glances at their hands and back up at her, seeing her widely smile with her eyes fixated on the stand where she wanted to go to. John’s heart began to pound on his chest, the awestruck in his eyes and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He feels the time slows down as he looks at her beautiful face with that charming smile. He hears her laugh echoing his ears that he just wanted to melt.

“Here we are.” Clara’s voice broke his reverie and noticed they were nearby the stand. She points at the fluffy pink cotton candy and John buys her one. She nibbles on the cotton candy as he looks her, thinking how adorable it was. “You look cute.”

“Hmmm?” Clara shot her head up, eyes wide. John softly smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing. C’mon, eat that up. I asked for some water to flush that down.” She nodded, smirking and tore a portion of her fluffy candy. “Hey, you can have some too.” John opened his mouth to protest but Clara shoves it in his mouth then laughed.

He blushes and eats the cotton candy. John didn’t expect he would do that, and most probably Clara didn’t comprehend the gesture. At the back of her mind, she thinks John is cute when he’s flustered or blushing. She wanted to see him blush, in which she didn’t fail to see it after what she did.

“Thanks.” John finishes the cotton candy inside his mouth.

“Sorry, did I startle you with that?”

“No, not at all.”

\--

They went to the carousel, booths, Horror house and many other attractions that Clara enjoyed. She started to feel quite tired and John lead her to a remote area, an open field just nearby the amusement park. The grass was neatly trimmed and danced in the cold breezy night. Taking off his leather jacket, he settles it around Clara’s shoulders and she thanked him shyly.

“This is where I stay sometimes.” John gestures her to lay next to him under the sky where all the shining stars were. Without hesitation, she lays next to him and looks up above. “Well, this is a nice place to spend your time. In fact, watching the stars are soothing.”

“Clara, do you believe in angels?”

Clara was bemused of his question because of the sudden question that he asked. “Yes, I do.”

John just laughs, glancing at her then back up the sky. “I was only a little boy when my mother told me there is an angel who watches me every day to keep me safe until I grow up. I remember she told me that she was 7 years old, she saw her guardian angel when she had her operation in the hospital. The angel told her that everything will be alright and she will be covering once she wakes up.” His eyes gazed at the constellations.

Clara was speechless, having no clue what to say. These kinds of phenomenon are rare to human beings, most especially when they are on the brink of dying. She may have heard stories in the Great Hall about angels who get to meet their assigned human being and the angels help the humans back to their bodies on Earth. Some humans have decided to leave Earth and their angels would lead them to Heaven where they are all welcomed by the Lord.

Clara also remembered Amy telling a story about humans who don’t get the chance to see their guardian angel because of the sins that were committed too much and weren’t forgiven. Instead, they see wrath, Lucifer or even the demons who tries to taunt them to be in Hell, saying that is where they belong. She suddenly shrugged at the image, making John raise a brow. “Clara, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking too deep. I’m sorry. And about the things that you’re saying is touching actually. And you know, I’m very sure there’s this certain guardian angel who is watching you probably right now from above. Don’t worry, that angel would always watch over you no matter what. In times of trouble, sorrow & pain, or even when you’re about to die.” Clara turns to look at him as his gazes fell towards her. Their eyes were fixed, staring at each other’s catchy eyes.

“I don’t think I could ever spend my time with you like this. Time flies so fast, Clara. You’re leaving tomorrow.” He sadly smiled at her. Clara claims his hand, gripping it. “I promise. I’ll come back for you. Just give me time okay? We could be together again after some time.” her thumb brushed against his knuckles gently.

“I know. It’s just… I don’t think how long it would be, Clara.” John moves closer to her, managing the proximity between them. He didn’t want to move very close to her face, even though he was tempting to kiss her lips in any minute now. Butterflies in his stomach were fluttering, making him slightly nervous in the current situation.

“Don’t start. Just think that I’m with you in every step you take in life. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Thank you.”

Then there was silence but their gazed in each other’s eyes, feeling that they lost in track of time. Everything just slows down around them, carried away by the loving stares they held. Those brown doe-like eyes, fixated on those blue ones resembling the breathtaking view of the blue ocean. John leans over to Clara’s face, gently capturing her lips against his. He sees her closing her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek in response.

Clara’s lips felt so soft and delicate against his. Their first kiss wasn’t so bad at all. When they parted, Clara smirked and tucked a strand behind her ear in a shy manner. “You just kissed me.”

“You responded. I doubted you would push me away but why didn’t you?”

“Because I think I like you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :) I have time to update this book. The Dark Side will be updated in 2 weeks. It's my finals and I have my defense in Thesis which really sucks because I don't like defense (HAHA). I'm going to try my best there and of course, in updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Far away from John and Clara’s distance, there stood a little girl who was intently staring at the couple by the field. Her eyes glowed red and her figure vanished into flames. Her body morphed into a demon and devilishly smiled before Lucifer. “Father, I have found what Lady Claire has told us about. Her twin sister, Clara. She is with a mortal man.”

“A mortal man?”

“Yes, father. I’ve heard that Clara will return to Earth but it wasn’t specified when.”

“Well then, continue to fulfill your task for me. You did not fail me young one. You make me proud. Now go ahead and feel free to spend your time with your brothers and sisters.” Lucifer gave her a nod, impressed of her skill. Little did Clara know, she was being tracked down by the demons and were watching in everything she does. Except when Clara’s in Heaven, the demons couldn’t even bother spy on her. The more she spends her time on Earth, the more that the demons can take the opportunity to have Clara under their surveillance by Claire’s order. Claire had this deep hatred for her sister, having plans to destroy her plans and make her life miserable.

The demon happily flew to her brothers and sisters. Lucifer nods and turns his back to walk to his own room but was startled of Claire’s presence before him. “Having fun?” she encountered, sounding a little teasing.

“Of course. My child has found your twin sister. She said she’s with a human being. A man to be specific. I assume that man is her admirer, perhaps her lover? She overheard Clara telling she will come back for him.”

“A man? Hmmm. Naughty Clara. Breaking the rules of Heaven.” Claire’s lips formed into a smirk and gave those taunting eyes at Lucifer. Lucifer raised a brow to his confusion. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, I’m just happy that Clara’s going to feel miserable about everything. And since she’s coming back to Earth soon, I have a surprise. Just tell your fellow demon to spy on that human being for me, can she?”

“Of course, she can. As long as she disguises in her human form on Earth.”

\--

“Thanks, I did enjoy this last day.” Clara smiled, her dimples showing which distracts him aside from her lips. John gazes at her, picturing Clara for the last time. Oh he would miss that angelic face of hers, the sound of her voice and her in personal. This woman just drives him madly in love with her by showing his appreciation, compliments and even giving her a treat in a restaurant or a ride home.

John has his car parked in the lot nearby the building where Clara’s flat is located. “No problem. You deserved it.” He beamed. Clara could see the sadness in his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing against it gingerly. “Your eyes. I could see sadness. Please don’t be sad. It’s not like we’re not going to see each other again.”

He lead out a sigh. “I can’t help it.” John looks down, frowning but Clara lifts his chin and moves closer to give him one last kiss before stepping out of the car. “Good night, John. I’ll see you soon.” She smirked, grabbing the handle and stepped out. He quickly steps out of the car too, going to Clara’s side.

“Wait!”

Clara froze before him, her eyes wide. “Yes? Is there something you’d like to—” she was cut off when John pulls her body close to his and leans down to kiss her again. John kissed her slowly, lingering and savoring the moment. They both pulled away after a few moments, softly panting.

“I wish you can stay longer but you can’t. Take care Clara. And goodnight.” His arms were still wrapped around her and his head was buried on her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

“You too. Take care of yourself. Promise me that.”

“I will. I’m going to wait for you. No matter what it takes.”

\--

Clara returned to Heaven at dawn and her presence was welcomed. Chief Evangeline greeted her and attempted to talk to her after a long time. “I assume you have enjoyed your break, Clara. Now, you’re back to work. Have you checked your assigned human from time to time?”

“Yes, and my assigned human is in a good condition. I see no troubles or anything harmful that occurred to John.”

“I’m impressed. You’re truly a great angel, Clara. Your friend Amy awaits you in her compartment. Might as well greet her.”

“Thank you.”

She flies to Amy’s compartment and sees her friend watching the cloud where it shows her assigned human named Rory, reading papers. “Amelia?” Clara called out. The red haired angel glances, her face brightened up with a smile and jumped to hug her. “Clara! Good to see you again! I’m watching Rory reading his notes. I’ve also heard that he’s going back in the University for 2 weeks.”

“How exactly did you meet him, Amy?”

“He saw me actually. After we’ve met, I never showed up again. Quite painful for him. And since we all watch with our own clouds in our own compartment, I’ve seen a sketch of my face in his notebook. I can be so sneaky sometimes.”

“For real?”

“Yep For real.”

“You really got your head in the cloud.”

“As if you don’t have you head in the cloud, Clara.” Amy teases then laughed, doing a submissive gesture with her hand and the mini cloud of Rory distorted and vanished.

“He kissed me.” Clara blurted out suddenly, making Amy’s eyes widen in surprise. Amy grabbed her hand, squeezing it and giggled. “Ohh! Oh my! That was your first kiss with a human being!” she whisper-screamed, grinning at her friend stupendously. “Eeee! That’s so sweet!”

“In my opinion, even it was our first kiss but it felt great to be honest.” Clara smirked, her dimples showing and shrugged with her eyebrows wiggling. Amy hits her arm in a playful manner. “You, Clara Oswald, that human isn’t just any man to you. You love him.”

“Yes, I do but I don’t think I can say that word. I’ve confessed that I like him. Though, he told me earlier that he liked me.”

“I think you drive him bonkers. I mean, look at that pretty face of yours Clara. You’re such a charm. A lucky one too.”

“I’ve discreetly violated the rules here already.”

“Clara, a secret is a secret too.”

\--

John lays on the bed on his side while holding the DSLR camera in his hands, going through the pictures of Clara’s photoshoot recently. He found himself staring at her beautiful face for several minutes. Those warm chocolate brown eyes just made him melt inside, her bright smile that just makes the flowers bloom, and that pink kissable lips of hers felt delicious against his like chocolate. The camera suddenly switched off which made John groan and get up to grab his laptop to transfer all the pictures.

Inserting the memory card in the port, he sighs and waits for the folder to open. Once the folder opens, he cuts all the pictures and pastes it in a new folder. After transferring all the pictures, he returns the card back to where it belonged and puts the camera away for the meantime.

John goes through the pictures, deciding what picture to be printed out and framed. He sees the best picture among man shots. It was Clara looking down at the waves with her hair and dress flying gracefully behind her. Goodness! That shot was flattering and mesmerizing to his eyes!

He smiled at the picture, reminiscing the moment and closes his eyes. Clara’s the only thing in his mind now, but somehow it just makes him a bit sad. 2 weeks from now, he’ll be back in the University and attend those lectures. John always aimed for having a good mark, and of course he is known for being smart in class. He places a hand against the screen where Clara’s picture is still open.

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” John sadly smiled, his hand lingering on the screen for a moment and takes it away then shuts the laptop.

\--

Clara fiddled with the golden wings necklace that John had given to her. Smiling at the memory of it, she places the charm in between her fingers and twirled it. “Did that John give you that necklace?” There came a Scottish voice and Clara raised her head up to see Amy who was slyly smiling at her friend.

“Yeah. He gave this and he wanted me to remember him always. And of course, I will never forget him most especially he’s my assigned human.” She raised the necklace to her lips, pressing a kiss on it. Amy l grinned at her friend. “Aye you. So in love.”

“I am… But with a mortal man. I couldn’t imagine how my life would be if I was human. I wish I was. So I could be him down there.”

“Oh, Clara. So curious. But look at you, you’re an angel. And you why you are an angel, Clara?”

“Why?”

“Because you were destined to be with John and to protect him.” Amy reached out for Clara’s hand, her thumb stroking it gently. Clara looked up at her, tears in her eyes with a soft smile worn on her lips. “I told him this. He never knew why I said it, and most of all he did not ask why.”

_And you know, I’m very sure there’s this certain guardian angel who is watching you probably right now from above. Don’t worry, that angel would always watch over you no matter what. In times of trouble, sorrow & pain, or even when you’re about to die._

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock, causing them to be quiet. The door opened and Evangeline peeked. “May I excuse Amy?” her eyes fixed on Clara then smiled. Clara nodded as Amy stood up, heading to the door. “I’ll be back later, Clara.”

\--

After a long tiring day from his lecture, John heads back to his dorm. He just did his homeworks in the library, did some research and wrote essays that are to be passed tomorrow. Lazily, he throws his bag on the corner and barges on the bed, covering his face with his hands with a groan.

“What a long day.” His eyes closed shut, quickly drifting to sleep.

The day he wanted to kill himself just plays before his eyes and the woman who tried to save him. That was all he wanted—to see the woman who saved him. His vision was hazy and foggy upon looking at the woman’s face. Then he hears her voice that seemed to play over and over again. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

John squirms in bed and got up, feeling smothered and sticky from his sweat. Groaning, he runs a hand through his hair and gets in the bathroom to take a shower. Every night, he dreams of the mysterious woman who saved him from that unforgettable day and thought of her as his ‘”guardian angel”. He stayed under the shower, his eyes squeezed shut as he thought about Clara.

It’s been months he hadn’t seen her or heard anything from her. In the University, there are many girls who tried to get his attention and attempted to flirt with him. Though, he did not show any interest on any of them. Clara was the only woman he liked. He missed seeing her smile, her warm eyes and her lips that were delicate against his. All of his friends had their own girlfriends. And among them, he is the only one who doesn’t have a girlfriend.

His friends think that he ‘concentrates’ too much in his studies which is somehow true and told him some tips on how to get a girlfriend. John tried to be patient enough until Clara gets back, waiting for the time to step on the next level. He has to get to know her more.

\--

Graduation day was memorable moment for John but what saddens him is that Clara wasn’t there to see everything. His parents weren’t able to come home for his graduation since their flight was cancelled due to a strong storm. He heads back home using his car, unstashing all the things from the back and brings it inside his house. Sighing, he settles the boxes in the living room and plops down on the couch.

His eyes looked up to the wall, seeing his masterpiece. The portrait of Clara was there, as if she was looking at him. John warmly smiled at the portrait. “Look, Clara. I’ve graduated college and it’s been months we haven’t seen each other. I tried to be patient and I did not give up at all. To my guardian angel, if you see and hear me right now, I just hope Clara had seen all the moments and experiences I had. Thank you for keeping me safe and guarding me all the time.”

Clara, who was invisible, was looking at John with fresh tears that trailed down her cheeks. She covers her mouth, not expecting to hear those words from him. He believed in his guardian angel which made Clara feel touched. Sometimes, she could hear him praying to her or talking to her. She listens to his doubts, troubles or the stress he gets. And there was a time he wondered why that his guardian never answered but actually did. Clara was there the whole time to watch over him, guide him in every way. John’s mood would lighten up after he tells things to his guardian angel, believing that angels do exist like what his grandmother said before.

“I promise John. I will come back. Just 3 more days and I will be there. I will give you a letter tomorrow.” Clara states, knowing that he couldn’t hear her.

\--

Claire huffs at the scene playing before her and laughed. “3 days? Wow, Clara. Look who’s being the bad girl?” Lucifer raises a brow, crossing his arms. “What’s the problem Claire? Do you have anything in mind? I mean, besides from keeping an eye on that mortal and Clara.”

“Your demons makes me happy, Lucifer. They know what they are doing. And now it’s my turn to ruin Clara’s moment.”

“How will you ruin it then, Claire?”

“Oh, you know. Since Clara and I are twins… This is going to be a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story/chapter? Reviews and kudos help me encourage to write more! Thanks! :)


End file.
